400 Years
by stars.darkangel
Summary: The war was over. It's their win but Lucy couldn't help the hollow inside her heart. She's a Heartfilia and she had a duty to follow. She had to finish what her ancestors had started. (Spoiler on the latest chapters)


The battlefield was empty and one could see the how intense it had been just by the sight of wrecked buildings and a few of the houses and trees that were still on fire. There was a circle in the middle of the field about the five mile radius that looked like everything in the radius had been either blown away or burnt down. Directly in the middle of the circle stood a young woman gazing off into the sun set, not joining the crowd of people celebrating their victory a few blocks away.

The war was over. They had won. But she couldn't help the sorrow that filled her heart. Because she knew what she had to do. She clenched at her half torn shirt that only barely covered her private parts and cursed silently at the universe. It was not fair but it was her duty. After all, all her ancestors had made a lot of sacrifices for this day, especially her mom. Now, it was only reasonable that she finished what they had started.

'Lucy.'

The blonde turned around to see her best friend standing behind her, staring at her worriedly. His face was covered in dirt and bruises and his shirt, though not in the same condition as hers, was ripped here and there. He looked around the field and shoved his hand in his salmon pink hair, smiling sheepishly.

'Wow. We went all out huh?'

Lucy giggled at his words. Just having him besides her made the weight that was sitting on her chest lighten a bit. He was her sun, giving her warmth even in her coldest and darkest days and chased all her demons away.

And that was how she fall in love with her best friend. Oh, how she dreamt of her first love. She had planned everything out and no, Natsu was nothing like how she had imagined her first love would look like. He was messy, loud, lively and blunt. He was everything she had never thought she needed.

Best friends falling in love. It sounded like a fairy tale, a perfect romance comedy, maybe a bit cliché but who could ever deny that it's just beautiful. You fall in love with someone who knows your darkest secrets and insecurities, who knows every embarrassing details of your live but still love you for who you are. That's the dream. But in her case, she knew it wouldn't end in them riding off into the sun set with her in a beautiful pure white heart neckline wedding dress and him in a tux. No.

'Yeah. Master would be furious after he's out of celebration mood. I wonder what the council would have to say about this.'

'Humph. Who cares about those old snobs anyway? We saved the world, Fairy Tail style.'

Natsu flashed her his signature smile, his cute fangs a bonus treat and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

'I heard about what happened with your mom, Lucy. I'm sorry. I feel like this is our fault.'

Lucy shook her head and looked up at the orange-colored sky so he couldn't see the tears that were starting to fill up her eyes.

'It's not your fault. My mom chose to do this to save our future. I'm proud of her.'

Lucy turned and looked at him. Onyx eyes met watery chocolate brown eyes.

'Thank you, Natsu, for not letting my mother's sacrifice go to waste and save all of us. Our future.'

Natsu turned his face to the other side but not before she saw a flash of pink tainting his cheeks.

'I told you right? I wouldn't let anyone steal your future. A dragon keeps his words.'

'Yeah…'

They both got quiet. There was so many things to say but they didn't want the reality to wreck the peaceful moment they were having. Those kind of moments were rare when you're a Fairy Tail mage.

'Natsu.'

'Hmm?'

'I have to send all five of you back.'

Natsu remained silent, his body had gone rigid.

'I don't want to go back.'

'Natsu…'

'No! I can't leave all my nakamas. I can't leave YOU.'

Lucy dropped to her knees and sobbed softly into her hands. This was harder than she thought. She didn't want that either but she couldn't be selfish.

'Please don't make it harder than it already is, Natsu. You know you have to leave because you're not from this time.'

A strong pair of hands gripped her bare shoulders and pulled her into a warm, hard body. She could feel him shaking a bit and something hot dropped on her back. Tears. Natsu was crying as well.

'I just finally got you back, Lucy. We still have a lot more adventures to go on.'

She wrapped her arms around his back and tightened her hold. She would miss how his body reminded her of a portable furnace.

'I know. But you will get to see Igneel again.'

'Lucy-san is right, Natsu-san.'

They broke away and saw the four other dragon slayers heading their way. Wendy smiled sadly at the couple before them. She could feel how much they adored one another but fate could be cruel.

'We all have to go back, Natsu-san. We don't belong here anymore. We've done our mission.'

Gajeel and the twin dragon slayers didn't say anything. They understood the pain of leaving the loved ones behind in this period. The pain was almost unbearable.

Natsu slowly released Lucy and cupped her face gently. Her face was dirty from her crying and from her fights but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He leaned forward and gently touched his forehead to hers.

'Just know that you're the most important thing in my life. You're my best friend and the only woman I would ever love.'

Lucy cried louder. The onlookers looked away from their intimate moment. Their hearts were breaking for the couple who had gone through hell and back since the first time they had met and still stood by each other.

'I love you too, Natsu. So much.'

As if pulled by a magnet, their lips softly met. Their kiss, just like their confessions, was bittersweet and short but she was glad. Her first kiss was with her best friend, the love of her life.

'Just wait for me. I will find you one day, Heartfilia.'

A soft laugh escaped her and she smiled at her dragon slayer. Or at least she tried to but with the tears running down her face, she couldn't be sure if her smile looked convincing enough.

'You're going back to 400 years ago, Natsu. I don't know how we will meet again.'

Natsu wiped her tears away with his thump.

'You're missing a point. I time travelled 400 years to fall in love with you. It's destiny. Our soul will find each other again one day. Maybe next life. Maybe a thousand years later but I will find you. Time cannot come between our love. I promise.'

'And the dragon never breaks his promise right?'

'That's right.'

Lucy kissed Natsu's slightly chapped lips and stood. Time to send the dragon slayers home.

'Yukino told me to lend you these keys.'

Sting handed her two other golden keys she didn't own. Libra and Pisces.

'Thanks, Sting. I will give her back later.'

Lucy gave Sting and Rouge a somewhat awkward hug but the two slayers didn't mind and return the hug. She looked at the blue-haired dragon slayer who looked like she was about to have a breakdown. She pulled the little girl into a tight hug.

'I will miss you so much, Wendy. You were like a sister I never had.'

'Lucy-san. You're like my sister too. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me.'

With a kiss on her hair, she let go Wendy and saw Gajeel standing behind her.

'Hey Gajeel.'

The usually grouchy iron dragon slayer patted her hair and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on Gajeel.

'Hey bunny girl. Take care of Shrimp for me.'

'Of course.'

'Lucy. I will take you all to the Eclipse Gate. It's built on Heartfilia landscape.'

'Zeref!'

The ex-dark mage smiled at them. He looked more in peace after his curse had been lifted. All of them were flashed to big eclipse gate hidden away in the depth of the forest somewhere on the heartfilia land. Lucy hadn't been allowed to explore these part of the land when she was little and now, it made sense why this place is off-limit.

'It's time.'

Lucy threw all the twelve keys in the air and they all made a circle in the air, emitting a golden light.

'Celestial Spirits of the twelve gold gate keys, lend me the power to open the time gate to 400 years ago. Open 12 Gates! Zodiac!'

The heavy gate of the eclipse opened, the light nearly blinding all of them.

'Thank you, everyone.'

The five dragon slayers smiled at Lucy and made their way to the gate. One by one, they entered into the light until it was Natsu's turn. Natsu looked back at his favorite blonde.

'Until we meet again, Luce.'

'Yeah…'

Then the golden light swallowed up Natsu and the gate closed, leaving behind just Lucy and Zeref.

'You did the right thing, Lucy. You mother would be proud of the mage you've become.'

She nodded her head and finally, let out all the pains and heartaches she had kept inside and slid on the floor, crying her heart out. But deep in her heart, she believed in Natsu. They would meet again one day and they would continue with their adventures.

* * *

Lucy woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. God, the dream felt so real. She looked around her empty room and let out a sight. Her imaginations were running wild again tonight as well. But they helped with her writing so she couldn't complain. She threw the comforter off her and realized she was naked underneath. She grabbed the large men-shirt on the floor and put it on. She put on her glasses because she was blind without them and padded to her study desk. Turning on her laptop, she opened her manuscript file to write her dream down before she forgot.

She was so occupied with her writing that she didn't hear someone entering the room and walking softly towards her. When a muscular arm wrapped around her shoulder, she let out an adorable 'eep' and glared at the culprit.

'Where were you?'

'I got a call from my brother and I didn't want to wake you up so I went to the balcony to take the call.'

Her fiancé leaned in to see what she's writing.

'What are you doing up so late on the computer?'

'Oh. I had a dream so I'm writing it down when I can still remember it.'

'Really? Another dream? You gotta let me read after you're done.'

Lucy giggle at how adorable her fiancé sounded. He was so cute. She ran her hand through his soft, luscious pink locks and smiled at him.

'Of course you will be the first to read my book before it gets published.'

She saved the file and twisted in his arms so she was facing him. He plucked her glasses off and put it on the desk before lifting her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her. She ran her fingers along his chiseled facial features and without knowing, let out a deep sigh.

'What's wrong, Luce? You seem upset.'

'Nothing. It's just the dream was a bit sad. The boy and girl was separated but they promised one another that they will meet again one day. Time can't stop them from being with each other again.'

Natsu's eyes softened at her words. His Lucy could get emotional about the smallest stuff but that was one of the reasons why he loved her.

'And I'm sure the boy kept his promise and tried his best to find the girl again. If he's anything like me, he won't stop until she's in his arms again.'

'Hey Natsu. Do you think you will ever go through 400 years just to see me again?'

'400 years without you sounded awfully lonely but to be with you, I will move heaven and earth.'

Lucy grabbed his head and pulled it down for a quick but heated kiss.

'Keep talking like that and you might get lucky. Again.'

Natsu gripped her butt cheeks and switched the position so, she was straddling across his legs.

'I love you, Natsu.'

'I love you too, Luce. More than you'll ever know.'

* * *

 **A/N: And DONE! Argh. It's so horrible I know. But I wanted to write an angst NaLu with a happy ending. I saw this fan art on Tumblr about Lucy sending five dragon slayers back so I felt like writing about it. Or at least I tried to but I'm really tired and I'm actually in the middle of the exams so my brain is a little bit short circuited. I had to make a lot of assumptions so it might be wrong but hey, I tried my best. Let's just assume they wouldn't do anything when they get back to 400 years ago that would affect the future. The time travelling could be tricky. I will read and fix all the mistakes when I'm finally done with the exam. My eyelids are getting heavier with every word I write. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
